In recent years, systems in which close proximity wireless communication is performed, by using an induction field or the like, within a communicable range of from several centimeters to several tens of centimeters have been developed. Such systems are dedicated to close proximity wireless communications with a high transfer speed, and are not likely to affect other wireless systems. In addition, such systems are suitable for data communications that do not involve cable connection between apparatuses.
For example, a technique in which when a card containing an antenna is brought into close proximity with an apparatus, information on the card is transmitted, in a wireless manner, to the apparatus is known (for example, see Patent Citation 1).
Nowadays, a technique in which data communications are performed not only when a card is brought into close proximity with an apparatus but also when a communication terminal such as a cellular phone is brought into close proximity with an apparatus is also known.
However, in the above-described techniques for close proximity wireless communication, mainly, simple operations, such as bringing an apparatus into close proximity with an external apparatus and bringing the apparatus away from the external apparatus, are performed. Thus, it is difficult to perform detailed operations, such as selecting a communication method.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-141537